Summer Nights
by sparkiE1
Summary: This story (desperately in need of a spell-check) was what got me started here. MWPP/L, along with guest appearences by Sev and a very special lady ^__~ Summer pranks on enemies can bring people together.... to say 'cheese' anyway.


(A/N)Hi! I know the characters seem more American then British in this fic, but I was aiming for that.   
  
*Disclaimer* I don't own any HP characters, J.K. Rowling does, however, I do own the made-up name of Prof. Sinistra. Unless, of course, it is your name, then you own it ^_^   
  
  
  
It was the pale grass of summer nights that felt soft like fur. It was that grass that tickled my chin. It was the five of us lying on that soft grass under the August moon that night. Lying on a checkered picnic spread looking at the stars mindlessly and goofing off.  
  
Typical sixteen year olds.  
  
"I want a fro," From somewhere to the left, Siruis was picking at his shaggy black hair. I got up on my elbows and looked over at him.  
  
"You don't need a fro," I grinned, plopping back down to earth. I pushed back red hair and sighed. I wondered where this night was going. Probably another raid by the Maurders.  
  
"Where do you guys think we'll be in 10 years? I mean, where do you hope we'll be?" I asked, hoping the boys weren't thinking of toilet papering the school or something.  
  
"Married to you, duh." James grinned.  
  
"Shut up," I smacked him. Remus looked over at us, grinning.   
  
"You guys, let's go, I dunno toliet paper the school or something." Siruis said. I rolled my eyes. Good idea, I thought, just what I need, to lose points for the sake of fun.  
  
The Maurders eyes lit up. From the doors of Hogwarts we could hear someone approaching. They were talking in hushed voices and wearing hoods, and from what I could see, it was a boy-and a girl. I knew this girl; it was Celestina Sinistra, a seventh-year. If anyone knew the stars, it was her, with her caramal eyes and ebony hair she was a Hispanic beauty. But I had never known her to be romanticly involved with anyone. The taller figure swooped down, as if to kiss her then-  
  
"YEAHHHHH BABY!" Siruis cupped his mouth and screamed at the top of his lungs. His mother was American, and he acted it all the time. We were standing up, and Remus was laughing and pounding the ground with his fists. The taller figure began throwing curses at Siruis, who was grinning ear to ear. James had his head on my shoulder, crying tears. Peter was sniggering and all of a sudden burst out in a ear-shattering bawl of laughter. Remus was still on the ground, banging the grass violently. Celestina had her hands over her face, shrinking back. The boy was still screaming.  
  
"BLACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" It was-  
  
"Severus Snape?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" Siruis went pale. He starting laughing again, but stopped when he realized Snape was running towards us like a angry bull.  
  
"Uh, oh," Siruis said and began running the other way. Towards the lake. Where was exactly where Snape was celverly running him. There was a fumble of robes in the darkness. Then, before we could do anything, anything at all, which I would have done-  
  
SPLASH. Someone had fallen in the glassy blackness of the lake. We all turned. I brought out my wand. "Lumos," I whispered, turning it towards the water. There was a break of water, as Severus came gasping up like a drown cat. Siruis was at the bank, laughing like a crazed lunatic. Severus bellowed in anger, then smiled and brought up his wand.  
  
"EXPELLIRIMUS!!" He screamed. Siruis had been holding on to a small tree for support, which now shot clear out of his grip and into the water. He fell with a sickening PLOP into the lake. I grinned, ripping of my robes to reveal ripped jean shorts and a white tank top. Everyone was looking at me, only relizing what I was going to do. I ran towards the water and jumped into a dive.  
  
SPLISH SPLASH. I pulled myself up to the surface out of the wiethering green vines of seaweed. I broke water, gasping happily. The water was rather cool, but under the hot summer night it felt like a free heaven. Severus and Siruis were gapping at me. I laughed, pushing my wet hair out of the way. I turned my head to the shore.  
  
"You guys! Get in!" I yelled. James looked at Remus and shrugged. He pulled of his robes and came running down to the water, followed by Peter and Remus. Before they could jump, a blur dived in. It was wearing white, and swam with great grace towards a confused Severus. It pulled up, proving to be Celestina. She kissed Severus on the cheek and then dunked him. Everyone was in by now, screaming and splashing. Everything was a blur in my eyes now, rushing this way and that. I started for the shore, pushing myself out of the water and scrambling through my robes to bring out my portable camera. I ajusted it with my wet hands, and started snapping away.   
  
I motioned for the guys and Celestina to come up to shore. I began taking pictures. Pictures of Celestina and Severus kissing, pictures of the Maurders beating the snot out of each other..... Pictures. When James and I were old with childeren the pictures would be old, and worn. That's where I wanted to be in ten years. Sitting in a rocking chair, showing these pictures to my childeren. But who know where I will be in ten years?   
  
Time knows. And time can be captured........pictures can capture time. And that's what will happen. These pictures will be here, no matter where I am.   
  
In ten years-these pictures will be here.  
  
~Lily 7/15/73  
  
  
Harry Potter dropped his mothers old, battered diary. It slipped from his hands, his excited, trembling hands. Out of the back of the diary fell several, brownish pictures......  



End file.
